1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for the transmission of data messages through satellites in remote areas.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Earlier cellular phones functionalities were limited to voice calls and SMS messaging. Nowadays, new devices like the Smartphone are available. A smartphone is a mobile phone offering advanced capabilities, often with PC-like functionality. Apart from making phones calls, Smartphones are used for sending and receiving emails and text message (SMS). They are also used for Internet Web browsing, GPS tracking and multiple other functionalities available as Apps. In fact, their PC-like functionality allows software developers to create various applications.
For most Smartphones, network functionalities can only be used however if the device is within a region with cellular coverage. Unless the Smartphone is equipped with an internal Satellite Transceiver, the device is basically useless outside cellular areas.
Because of this limitation, individuals traveling in remote areas where cellular wireless coverage is not available have been mostly using satellite phones as a portable device for communication needs. Other satellite devices are available but are usually considered too bulky or expensive for personal use.
Satellite phones that operates on the Iridium, Globalstar, Inmarsat or Thuraya satellite networks for example share the same operational limits. Satellite phones requires a direct line of sight with satellites for establishing communication. Therefore one must be physically outside and hold or install the phone in particular way to satisfy this requirement. This can be difficult and inconvenient particularly if the weather or the climatic conditions are not favorable.
Since the satellite phones must always have a direct line of sight with the satellite for proper operation, they are mostly used for making calls and not for receiving calls. In fact, circa 2009, receiving calls or SMS messages on an Iridium satellite phone is free of charge for the phone owner. Therefore, trying to call somebody travelling with a satellite phone can be difficult and multiple attempts may be needed. Sending an SMS message to a satellite phone owner may be a better solution if there is an urgent need to contact the individual. But still, the SMS message cannot be delivered if the Satellite phone is not powered up with direct line of sight with the satellite.
Ideally, a Smartphone owner would have the have capability to keep sending and receiving information without having to buy an additional phone (Satellite phone) when they are in a remote area where there is no cellular coverage. Smartphone owners usually keep all their contact information within the smartphone and they send and receive emails using that same device. It is much more practical to keep using that same device for sending and receiving messages instead of relying on another independent device when there is a need for data communication.
A personal locating device described in Published U.S. Patent Application No 2009/0121930 describe a small device that operates globally but it lacks the capability to communicate with an external device like a smartphone and it must held outside with a direct line of sight with the satellite.
A communication system is described in Published U.S. Patent Application No 2005/0055407 but it is not portable and is targeted toward marine applications with integrated GPS and sensors. Moreover it does not interface with a smartphone or similar wireless device.
It would therefore be desirable to have apparatus and methods that cost-effectively provides data communication capability to a smartphone outside cellular network coverage area. It would also be desirable to have apparatus and methods that enables a Smartphone to keep receiving and sending data messages even if the smartphone does not have a direct line of sight with the satellite and finally that apparatus would be small and portable.